Karias Blerster vs 3rd Elder
This battle occurs when Karias detects the presence of the two Elders. Concluding them as enemies of Rai, he summons his soul weapon and attacks them from a distance. Prologue The Union sends the 3rd and the 5th Elders to keep an eye on the Noblesse. To be more precise, the 2nd Elder sent the 5th Elder to find Muzaka as it is highly likely that he comes to South Korea to look for Rai, while the 3rd Elder came to find out the cause of the whole situation, as well as to capture or kill Muzaka, should he come. While standing among the battle ruins and talking to the 5th Elder, the 3rd Elder gets a signal reporting that the sensors have detected some objects moving at an abnormal speed. Both Elders suspect that they are the Noblesse's minions and they decide to 'reduce their enemy in numbers.' At that moment, the guard trio and Karias are swiftly traveling to the KSA building for a meeting and as they are late, Tao urges Karias to speed up, since he is slowing the whole group down as he tries to preserve his bouquet of roses for Na Yonsu. Suddenly, Karias halts and claims that there are enemies near them, yet too far away for the trio to detect their presence. He tells them that as the clan leader of Blerster Clan, his ability to sense the enemy is exceptional. Upon discovering their exact location, he jumps up. He summons his soul weapon and shoots an arrow at the Elders. The arrow turns into a beam of red energy and travels extremely quick to strike its target. Both Elders just manage to sense the arrow flying towards them and dodge the attack in time. The 5th Elder panics while the 3rd Elder remains calm even as more arrows come flying towards them. Karias, who's astounded to see that the enemy has dodged his attacks, tells the trio to cancel the meeting and return home. The trio are hesitant to leave but obey his command after his insistence. Karias looks up at the sky and sighs, signaling the beginning of the battle. Battle Summary The two Elders chase after Karias but are constantly obliged to dodge his attacks. Karias shoots more arrows towards them and whilst dodging the attacks, the 5th Elder deduces that their enemy is the clan leader of Blerster Clan, judging from his style of combat. As Karias shoots more arrows at them, the 3rd Elder realizes that they are being lured somewhere. They arrive at the scene of the previous battle and after briefly introducing each other and ensuring that the clan leader is alone, the 3rd Elder asks the 5th Elder to fight the enemy. She reluctantly agrees (due to her Lord's command to avoid conflict) and transforms to fight him. The 5th Elder charges towards Karias, who prepares an arrow in return. He shoots it, which travels at a blistering speed. This is parried by her and she jumps up through the dust cloud to smash down towards Karias. However, Karias dodges the slam but has to instantly dodge another huge slash from her, which cuts the boulder behind him. Having dodged her slash, he shoots another arrow at her, who jumps sideways and slashes at him. But this is dodged again. As she mutters words of frustration, Karias takes it as a compliment. Having let his guard down, he is suddenly attacked by the 3rd Elder, who, by a blink of his eye, blasts Karias' right arm. Another blast strikes Karias' arm, which is now bleeding heavily and this confuses Karias. Karias stares down at the 3rd Elder, who remains silent. The 5th Elder shouts at the 3rd Elder for interrupting her battle. The 3rd Elder apologizes but says that this battle is meaningless unless they kill the Clan Leader as quickly as possible. The 5th Elder expresses her frustration and when the 3rd Elder is about to ask for the Clan Leader's understanding, they both notice that Karias is suddenly miles away. The 5th Elder becomes even more irritated as she struggled to close down the distance between the two. Karias recalculates his tactics as he decides to quit complaining about his current situation. He shoots two arrows at the two Elders, who dodge with relative ease. The 5th Elder slashes at Karias, who dodges the energy waves and whilst she is still annoyed, Karias politely asks her to stop approaching him so roughly as it is embarrassing for him. This humorous reply enrages the 5th Elder as Karias shoots three arrows at her, who is caught off-guard and decides to block them with her forearms. Karias then notices an attempt by the 3rd Elder, who quickly blasts him. Having dodged two attacks in a row, Karias admits that it is proving to be difficult for him, as he has no idea where he is being attacked from. As he aims an arrow at the 3rd Elder, he sees the 5th Elder lunging at him from behind and he quickly turns to defend himself. After a large explosion, the 5th Elder is seen grabbing Amore; and shows her delight at finally catching Karias, who curses his luck. As the 5th Elder grabs Amore firmly, Karias admits that it's very difficult for him to fight someone with a bizarre combat style and a tough lady at the same time. The 5th Elder tells him that she also would like to face him alone, but asks for his understanding. Karias wonders how humans have become so powerful in such a short period of time, which enrages the 5th Elder as she hates being mistaken as a human. Karias jokes and corrects himself as he swings the bow backwards, repelling the 5th Elder. The 5th Elder tries to prevent Karias from gaining distance as she slashes at him. However, Karias leaps away from the attack with ease. Karias manages to dodge another attack from her. The 5th Elder tells Karias that she cannot allow him to increase the distance between them after her struggle close the distance. Karias tells her that she is too direct while she rates him too chatty. The two lunge at each other, as Karias laughs off her comment. Karias pulls his bow back and swipes at the 5th Elder while saying that this type of combat isn't his favorite. The action shocks her and she has to jump backwards to dodge the attack. The 5th Elder struggles to keep her stance as Karias continuously swipes with his bow at her at a blistering speed. When the 5th Elder compliments him, Karias reminds her that he never said that close combat was his weakness. The 3rd Elder seems delighted to have learned a new thing, which earns admonition from the 5th Elder. She blocks as Karias smashes her forearms with his bow. She keeps that position, only to look up to see Karias aiming an arrow directly at her. She realizes her mistake as she takes the hit. As she tries to recover, she takes another hit, which sends her crashing into the nearby buildings. The 3rd Elder stands in shock and soon, he sees an arrow flying towards him and with his visionary abilities, he parries it with an energy blast. He aims another blast at Karias, who dodges and complains about the difficulty of this fight. The 5th Elder suddenly rockets out of the building to slash Karias but he dodges and tries to attack the 3rd Elder once more. The 3rd Elder protects himself with another energy blast. However, this time, the 3rd Elder sees that the blast was insufficient to stop the arrow which continues to fly towards him. He has to dodge as the arrow crashes into the ground. The 5th Elder then lunges at Karias from behind. The clan leader turns and shoots an arrow at her. The 5th Elder evades the attack and becomes increasingly annoyed with Karias. Meanwhile, the 3rd Elder blasts the back of Karias. Karias takes the hit and remains clueless about what to do with the 3rd Elder and his problematic ability. The 3rd Elder prepares for his final attack, as he gathers energy in his pupil. Soon, his blue eye turns completely white as he aims an attack at Karias. Although Karias manages to block the attack, he struggles being unable to see through the dust cloud. He does not notice the 5th Elder lunging at him from behind and she pierces his lower back. Karias crashes onto the ground. He struggles to get up as the 5th Elder levitates in triumph; she gives out a roar and lunges at him to aim her most lethal attack at him. A large explosion occurs and the two Elder remain standing, unharmed. While the 5th Elder expresses her joy at finally finishing off Karias, the 3rd Elder remains calm, saying that they must ensure the clan leader's death. As the impact of the blast clears off, the two Elders notice someone else standing over Karias. The sight of long, black hair shocks Karias no less than the two Elders, as Raskreia stares at him in pity and gratitude. The 5th Elder wonders who she is and both Elders freeze in shock when Karias mutters the word 'Lord'. She turns around to face the two Elders, looking down upon them with a deadly serious expression on her face. Aftermath A moment of silence is held between the two Elders and the Lord, and whilst the Lord proudly looks down upon them, the Elders dispute about their next move: the 5th Elder is willing to try an attack on the Lord whilst the 3rd Elder suggests fleeing to minimize the chances of any harm directed towards the Union. After a discussion, the 5th Elder bitterly agrees with her companion and the 3rd Elder introduces themselves to the Lord. As they attempt to retreat naturally, the Lord, however, reminds them of who holds power in this situation as she causes the ground to shake with her aura. But Karias stops her and asks for her mercy so that he may seek revenge on them and the Elders make the most out of this distraction to attack her and flee. After a huge explosion, the Elders seem convinced that they may have wounded the two Nobles and instead regret their decision to flee. But they are soon proven to be utterly wrong; a giant crimson-red energy wave cuts through the dust and flies towards the Elders. They soon sense the wave and struggle to dissipate the attack. Both are left trembling in fear and they retreat quickly. After the Elders have retreated, Raskreia turns her attention to Karias, who (was fine) suddenly starts to complain about the pain from the wounds he received during his battle and especially in his butt... The duo then go to the battle site of the trio to meet Gejutel there. Image Gallery Ch317.png|Karias brings out Amore. Amore.jpg|The elders are target to long-range attacks. the 5th elder transforms.jpg|5th elder transforms. ss.jpg|The 5th elder attacks 3rd elder attack.png|The 3rd Elder targets Karias with his visionary attack. 5th grabs amore.PNG|5th Elder grabs Amore. Karias targets 5th.PNG|Karias targets the 5th elder. 5th attacks Karias from behind.PNG|The 5th Elder attacks Karias from behind. Ch320.png|Raskreia saves Karias. Category:Battles